The Frost Legend 6
by Thali Frost
Summary: Thali and Jack want to know when their birthday is and their real names. So they visit Marvin the Wizard to get the book of immortals but instead Marvin sets them up a virtual challenges world where they need to survive against creatures. They cannot use their staffs so Marvin takes them away but instead they both receive one ability each...what are these abilities? Find Out!


The Frost Legend 6

Chapter 1.

Baby Tooth's First Trick

August 19th…Danae's House…

Emily was walking down the street to Danae's house, it was freezing cold day that morning as Emily had layers of sweatshirts on. She met up with Sarah and Helen and they walked together down town. They made it to Danae's house and walked through the gate.

"Danae, morning!" Said Emily as she tripped over a rock, but didn't fall.

"Emily, Sarah, Helen, hello!" Greeted Danae as she walked out of her house.

"So I was thinking? Yeah sure, I'm jealous of Thali, but I think we should show the Frosts what real teenagers do in this century!" Said Emily.

"Wow, I never thought of that…how about a party?" Asked Helen.

"Will they like it? I mean Thali? Will Thali like it?' Asked Sarah.

"Well, we do know she is strong, but I now she will enjoy it" Said Danae.

"Alright! We will party hard all night!" Said Helen. So the girls planned the little party all day.

Meanwhile…The Frosts….

"Ok, so like what do you want? I was chatting with Tooth and now you kidnapped me and blind folded me here…" Said Thali.

"Yeah yeah, save it for the surprise" Said Jack as he dragged her to the ground.

"Jack, please, what is it?!" Yelled Thali.

"Just, wait…fly up with me" He said as he pulled her up so she could fly.

"Fine…" She still couldn't see anything through the blind fold.

"Wait for it…ok now!" He yelled as he took her blind fold off.

"Holy Frosticles! Why here?!' She exclaimed.

"Is that bad? Am I in trouble?" He stood back a bit.

" Well, it is ok?... She tried to blink.

"Soooooo?...Am I dead?" He asked.

"Oh yeah your dead…" She tried to lean forward with an angry look.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea! I should've known better! I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"Yeah…well, it is too weird, because there's too many French couples here" She said, looking around.

"Oh I know, you hate this stuff right?" He asked.

"No! I love it! The view is magnificent!" She ran to the railing and looked down from the very high Eiffel Tower.

"So wait? You love this? I didn't know if you would like this surprise" He smiled.

"Of course I do! I have never been here before…thank you" She smiled, looking at the mini shops and restaurants.

"I'm happy you like it" He grabbed her hand.

"No Jack, seriously…it's too much here" She let go.

"Oh sorry, you want to leave?' He asked.

"Actually yes, want to go someplace that is appropriate for us?" She asked with her eyebrows up.

"Yeah we should do that" He stood on the edge of the railing and waited for Thali to come up too.

"Bungee jumping?" She asked.

"Extreme bungee jumping" He said as he grabbed her hand.

"On three?" She asked.

"One, two…" He counted, but before he could say three, she already dived down, pulling him along.

"Haha, there's no such thing as three!" She yelled.

"Cheeky Thali!" He yelled back.

"Your lake?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He replied.

"Keep up then…" She pushed him and flew up to the clouds.

"When she does that, it is hard to keep up" He whispered to himself.

"5 years of this and he still is far behind" Whispered Thali to herself.

Thali and Jack landed on top of a tree, it was a warm day in Burgess, every child playing outside.

"That cloud looks like a flower" Said Thali, pointing up to a cloud that was shaped like a flower.

"Indeed it does. That one looks like a snowflake" Jack pointed to a different cloud.

"Haha, that reminds me…I'm not wearing my necklace" Thali touched her neck and it wasn't there.

"What, why?" He asked.

"I guess my friend has taken it" She replied.

"Your friend is who exactly?" Asked Jack.

"Haha, its around your neck!" Exclaimed Thali, as she pointed to Jack's neck.

"What?!" Jack quickly took it off and slammed it down on Thali's hand.

"Well, Baby Tooth can be a trickster too" Said Thali, laughing, almost falling off the branch.

"You taught her how to be tricky and pull pranks?" Asked Jack.

"I guess I did" Replied Thali, she looked down and looked worried. Baby Tooth landed on Thali's shoulder and patted her hoodie.

"Thali, is everything ok?" Asked Jack, moving closer next to her.

"I think something bad but it isn't so bad" She replied.

"Bad about to happen?" He asked.

"No, it isn't bad, but I'm feeling a bit of a tingle" She looked straight into his icy blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know" She looked back down, and put the necklace back on her neck.

"It's all ok, don't worry" He patted her back and smiled.

"Jack, I'm always right when it comes to bad things, its either one of us getting hurt" Said Thali, staring at Baby Tooth.

Meep eep" Squeaked baby Tooth.

"I know, I know, but you have to believe in yourself" Replied Jack.

"Your right, so I wonder what kind of bad thing will happen this time" She had eyebrows up and touched his nose.

"Whatever it is, and as long as you nip at my nose, its all gonna be ok" He crossed his eyes, staring at her finger touching his nose.

"Ok, so I was thinking…if people think I'm in a way, strong and naughty, I don't see myself as that" She said.

Chapter 2.

The First Physical Fight

"People see you as that, and me…your always like that, especially slapping me and yelling at me and all" He shuffled away from her a bit.

"Haha, how about a challenge, Jackson?" She asked.

"Sure, what challenge, I'm up for anything" He said.

"A fight, I challenge you to a ice off" She said jumping down the tree and landed on the grass.

"A-a what?" He jumped off to and looked confused. Baby Tooth looked worried.

"You heard me, think of me as a big huge monster" She laughed.

"I'm not fighting a beautiful monster" He said.

"You want me to start you off?" She asked, getting close to him.

"No, I'm good, Thali, are you serious?" He put his staff down and put his hands up.

"No staff huh? Tough guy?" She asked.

"No, I just don't want to fight a girl" He replied.

"Sure you do, hit me" She ordered.

"If I hit you will you stop this fight?" He asked.

"Maybe" She replied, pulling out her shoulder.

"Ok, don't blame me if you complain" He made a fist and hit her shoulder.

"That actually didn't really do anything to me…good job Jack" She said.

"That was the first time I hit a girl in my life, well that hard" He said.

"More fight!" She yelled.

"What no more!" He yelled back.

"C'mon…we are spirits, no pain, no game!" She said.

"Fine, but~" He sprinted towards her and went down onto his knees and sliding past her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see, now don't turn around" He got up and sneaked behind her.

"So far this is fun" She said.

"Yeah it is…I'm winning this" He said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up.

"Whoa Jack, this isn't fighting this is torturing!" She grabbed his arms and struggled to be let go.

"Hahaha!" He laughed…He dragged her to the ground and planted her hands.

"You really like fighting me don't you?" She asked.

"No, I love to stop you from fighting me, that's why your planted to the ground right now" He said, using all his strength to keep her on the grass.

"We'll see about that!" She yelled, she brang her knees up and pushed him right in the gut.

"Ow! Really?" He fell back and she jumped on him, planting his hands now.

"This is turning into a rough fight now" She said.

"Haha" He laughed as he used all his strength, and slid his hand out of hers. He rolled to one side and tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Thali, leaping towards Jack and landed on his stomach.

"Ow, my belt is digging into my skin!" He yelled. Thali grabbed him and slammed her head onto his chest.

"Good for you" She said. He quickly layed up and rolled over.

"This is quite a fun time" He said, trying to get her head off him.

"Yes that's why I'm the Guardian of Fun Times" She replied. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, she grabbed his hoodie and dint let go.

"Tough girl" He said.

"You know it" She replied. Jack pulled her shoulders and gave her a hug.

"Jack, what happened with the fight?" She asked.

"We done now?" He asked.

"Jack let go…this is an awkward position" She could see some teen girl walking towards them.

"Why must I let go?" He asked.

"Because a girl is coming this way…Jack! Me laying on you isn't cool!" She yelled-whispered.

"Oh sorry…that is awkward…wow I think I just made it awkward by saying it is" he whispered. Thali lifted her head up and looked round behind Jack and the tree.

"Thali, Jack!" Yelled the girl. She was a blonde and very short for her age.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah, its some girl…I've never seen her before" Whispered Thali.

"She said our names…do you want to surprise her?" Asked Jack.

"Sure" Said Thali, getting off him.

"I need a hand, I'm cramped up" Said Jack, the girl stood behind the tree and peeked.

"Your so lazy" Said Thali she grabbed his hand and pulled him up halfway. Thali looked up to see the girl staring with her mouth open. Thali widened her eyes and let go of his hand. He fell back and hit his head on the tree.

"Ah! Thali!" He yelled.

"Holy sh~" Thali flew up couple centimetre's off the ground and covered the girls mouth before attempting to swear.

"Shoosh, please" Said Thali, the girl tried to breath, she was turning blue because Thali's hand is so cold.

"Yo-your Thali and Jack!" Yelled the girl.

"Yeah we are" Said Thali, pulling Jack up again.

"I knew you guys were real! All the others said how I'm a weirdo, but your real!" Yelled the girl.

"Others? What other teens don't believe?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah, teens are starting to believe but many still don't" Said the girl.

"Wow, now teens are believing in us" Said Thali.

"So like, what were you guys doing?" Asked the girl.

"Business, snow day planning, and stuff, guardian work" Said Jack quickly.

"Name's Melissa!" Yelled Melissa.

"Nice name, well we best be on our way, good luck with those others" Said Thali, grabbing jack's hand.

"Oh ok, come visit anytime!" Yelled Melissa and she sprinted away yelling 'crap' every step along the way.

"Very odd girl" Said Jack.

"Very, indeed" Said Thali.

Chapter 3.

A Surprise, What Birthday?

"Shall we go visit Danae, it's getting late, just pay a small visit" Said Jack.

"Hmmm, something bad" Whispered Thali.

"Huh? Is it going to happen soon?" Asked Jack.

"I'm not sure" Said Thali, staring at her staff.

"Well alright, let's go" Jack grabbed her hand and flew up.

"Don't pull me up like that, let go, I can fly myself" She whispered.

"Ok, sure, no worries" He replied. Thali flew extremely slow and Jack looked worried. They landed outside Danae's house and tried opening the gate.

"Danae, you there?!" Yelled Jack.

"Ummm, just one sec!" Yelled Danae. All the girls prepared a party outside and Thali and Jack were confused.

"Guys, what's with the loud music!?" Yelled Thali.

"Just something, alright you can come in, fly over the gate!" Yelled Emily.

Thali flew up and landed on a streamer. She looked down and picked it up.

"What is this?" Asked Thali. Jack landed next to her and widened his mouth.

"Surprise!" Yelled the girls.

"Oh my gosh, what the heck is this?" Asked Thali, looking around, everything decorated and streamers all over the grass.

"Well it's a surprise party for you of course!" Yelled Helen.

"Guys, I don't think they ever seen a party for them" Whispered Danae.

"They never been to a party?" Asked Sarah.

"Hello, people! Centuries year old teens!" Yelled Danae.

"So like you guys done here or?" Asked Jack.

"Ok, a party is when you dance, eat, party and stuff, and we made a party for you" Said Emily.

"We don't do any of that stuff, especially dancing" Said Thali.

"Oh c'mon, have you ever danced?" Asked Helen.

"Once" Said Jack, quickly.

"Well then you should know what to do" Said Helen.

"I'm not dancing" Said Thali.

"Please, Jack?" Asked Helen. Jack shook his head and grabbed Thali's shoulder.

"Fine, we did all this for you guys because it's your birthday!" Yelled Sarah.

"Birthday?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah, we didn't want one of you getting sad, so it's both your birthday today!" Yelled Sarah.

"We cannot have the same birthdays…we aren't twins, we don't even know when out birthday is" Said Thali.

"How can you not know?!" Yelled Emily.

"Memory Loss, spirits…don't remember" Said Jack.

"Oh, well then it's Thali's birthday today!" Yelled Sarah.

"What?!" Exclaimed Thali.

"What?!" Yelled Jack.

"It's ok Jack, your birthday is some time in, ummm 3 months?" Said Danae.

"This isn't happening" Said Thali.

"Bad thing?" Asked Jack.

"I guess this is the bad thing I was talking about" Said Thali.

"Well I'm sorry Thali and Jack, I wish we know when your real birthday is, we don't even know what your real names are!" Yelled Emily.

"Name?" Whispered Thali. She widened her eyes and never thought of that.

"My name is Jackson" Said Jack.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Danae.

"I don't know, it's the most common name for Jack" Said Jack.

"I agree, I kinda named him too" Said Thali.

"Well, who knows your birthday and names?!" Yelled Sarah.

"North?" Asked Jack.

"He has the naughty list so he could have both your names" Said Helen.

"Haha, yes!" Exclaimed Thali.

"What are you waiting for, go!" Yelled Danae.

"I have never known what my real name was, Jack" Said Thali as she flew through the clouds with Jack, on their way to the Pole.

"Me neither" Said Jack.

"It's just these small things I seem to forget…" Said Thali.

"It's part of our lives, we lost our memories, I guess what is important is what we know what we are and the memory of the present day" Explained Jack.

"Your right…smart kid" Giggled Thali.

"Hey, am not a kid and am not smart" Said Jack, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say your majesty" Said Thali.

"So what, now I'm his majesty?" Jack had an angry look.

"Yeah, sure, if you say so…" Laughed Thali.

"If you call me that, then you're her majesty, the queen" Laughed Jack.

"Just because you're a ruler, doesn't mean I'm your wife majesty, whatever" Thali sped through the clouds, crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon! So like if we were mortals, and growing up, you wouldn't ever marry me?" Asked Jack.

"Since when were you interested in marriages?" Thali gave him a weird look.

"I see people getting married everywhere!" Exclaimed Jack, using his arms and waving them like a circle.

"Yeah but what makes you think I would marry you if we were mortals?" Asked Thali.

"You wouldn't?" Jack raised one eyebrow.

"Depends" Said Thali.

"Whoa, miss make-her-own-decisions" Said Jack.

"No I'm serious" Said Thali.

"Sure no problem, I wouldn't want to do that too" Said Jack.

"Agreed" Said Thali.

"But we are immortals, remember that" Said Jack.

"True, just stay as we are, just one girl that is 16 and one guy that is 17…I think" Said Thali.

"I don't even know what date I was born…sheesh, how embarrassing" Whispered Jack.

Chapter 4.

A Confession

"I know, it's a odd feeling, yet I'm glad I'm not alone in this issue" Said Thali.

"Your with me" Said Jack, smirking.

"Yeah" Replied Thali, smirking back.

"I wonder what your real name is, since I never knew myself, I had known you for 5 years" Said Jack as he flew backwards facing Thali.

"Funny huh?" Said Thali, as she tried to slow down a bit.

"Will North tell us?" Asked Jack.

"We are Guardians, he should be able to" Replied Thali, poking his shoulder.

"True" Said Jack, staring at her face.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Thali, looking behind her to see what he was staring at.

"Nothing, just…" Jack whispered, scratching the back of his head.

"You have no idea how close I am to hit you with my staff" Said Thali, coming real close to him.

"W-what do you mean?" Jack widened his eyes.

"What were you staring at?" Asked Thali.

"Nothing, I was just gazing!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Gazing at what? C'mon I wont hit you if you spit it out" Said Thali, with an angry look.

"Ok, fine!" Jack yelled and suddenly accidently spit all over Thali's face.

"Was that on purpose, and ohhh that is disgusting Jack!" Thali squinted her eyes and reacted quickly without noticing she dropped her staff. She started to fall and Jack widened his eyes.

"It wasn't on purpose, Thali!" Jack dived down to catch her. Thali waved her arms to try and reach her staff and eventually caught it.

"Phew" Sighed Jack.

"Don't say a thing, spit boy" Said Thali flying back up the clouds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Yelled Jack.

"Then what is wrong Jack, tell me!" Thali turned around and stared into his eyes.

"I-I, it's embarrassing" Said Jack, putting his head down.

"It can't be, when I fell on the ice, I was embarrassed and you didn't laugh, I can do that too Jack" Said Thali, putting his chin up. She quickly wiped off the spit with her hoodie sleeve.

"I was staring at you, I don't know what's wrong with me but when I see your face, I feel like you're the only thing that's left in me. I wont forget that you saved me from disappearing and that you helped me defeat Pitch and Storm. You are the snow to my flake and I would do anything for you. Even if it kills me. It's why I think it's embarrassing to admit" Said Jack, turning around to face the clouds.

"Jack, I don't know what to say, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, you are the flake to my snow too…and that was not embarrassing, I'm not the kind of girl that will laugh at that, I do the same thing, I would've said so that myself but I'm too shy" Said Thali, putting both of her hands on his back shoulders.

"Really?" Asked Jack turning his head.

"Yes! Jack, I'm not laughing at what you said because you should know I feel the same…I just had never heard you say that before" Said Thali looking over his shoulder.

"Well then, I'm glad you think that!" He exclaimed.

"Yep, remember that you are the only thing left in me too" Whispered Thali in his ear.

"You have no idea how much I love this" Said Jack, he didn't realise what he just said and covered his mouth.

"What, me whispering in your ear?" Asked Thali.

"No, you looking over my shoulder and whispering in my ear" Blushed Jack.

"Haha, your blushing~ Jack…you need help there?" Thali slowly kissed his cheek and backed away.

"That made it worse, look at me now, I'm pink like a flower" He covered his cheeks and looked at Thali.

"But you're a cute pink flower" Thali smirked and started to fly off.

"Oh sheesh" Sighed Jack. She flew as fast as she could and landed at the main entrance of the Pole. There were big yetis guarding the entrance and Thali tried to bust in. She pushed and shoved and couldn't get near the door.

"Guys, I know you hate me, but I need to see North" Said Thali.

"Gobbhlebhargh" Said Phil the yeti as he made a fist, about to punch Thali.

"No, please, Phil we are friends, c'mon buddy" She stood there with her arms crossed and tapped her foot.

Chapter 5.

Yeti Takedown

"Gobblenagahdhgk" Yelled Phil, he grabbed Thali by her hood and she tried to kick him.

"Put me down!" Yelled Thali. Phil and his mates surrounded her and kept whacking her with her staff, they hit her and she hated it.

"Stop, please! Just because Jack is somehow your enemy doesn't me I am too!" Yelled Thali. Phil ignored her and they just kept hitting her, one of the yetis took her snowflake lucky and played around with it.

"Hey! Let her go!" Yelled Jack as he landed in front of them. The yetis ignored him and they covered Thali's mouth.

"You asked for it" Said Jack, he sprinted towards them and let out some ice and they all fell back. Thali fell to the ground and tried to get up.

"Don't ever mess with me" Said Jack, he whacked Phil across the belly and Phil surrendered. All the yetis ran off and kept tripping.

"You ok?" Asked Jack, squatting down next to Thali.

"Yeah I'm fine" Thali, got up and cleaned her hoodie.

"They are not going to that again if I'm around" Said Jack, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She slowly walked over to her staff and picked it up.

"Thanks" She said, moving her hair out the way.

"I'm sorry, you were too fast for me to keep up, next time I will protect you" Said Jack, grabbing her hand.

"No, no it's cool…just that I should've fought for myself" Said Thali.

"Oh give me a break, you always need me" He smirked.

"You can't tell me that" Said Thali.

"If I say, yes I can, I might probably end up being bashed up by a girl" Said Jack.

"Go freeze your brain…" Thali pushed the main doors and walked into the globe room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Jack, holding out her hair lucky.

"Hand it over" She said, snatching the snowflake lucky and tied her hair up.

"Did you ever notice that the yetis make the toys and not the elves?" Asked Jack, catching up to her power-walking.

"Yes I did Jack" Replied Thali.

"Well did you ever realise that I like girls that don't care about anything I say?" Asked Jack.

"Yes I did Jack" Replied Thali, rolling her eyes. They finally made it to North's office and they walked in.

"Thali, Jack, hello!" Greeted North.

"Yeah, you really have to do something about your guard yetis out front" Said Thali.

"Don't worry I will give them warning" Said North, finishing off making a ice sculpture of a puppy.

"Ok, so North, is it normal to not know our real names and birthdays?" Asked Jack.

"Actually, it is normal if you are immortal, forgetting your past life" Said North.

"But North, we don't know" Said Thali.

"Hmmmm…" North stared into Thali's eyes and nodded.

"So?" Asked Jack.

"I have my naughty list, containing your real names, but the date of birth I don't know" Said North.

"Anything, we need to know" Said Thali.

"Actually, I don't have the book with me right now, but I know someone who knows from their own book of immortals and guardians" Said North.

"Who?" Asked Jack.

"He's name is Marvin the Wizard, he is a immortal too, he keeps spells and books and everything!" Exclaimed North.

"Really? Where is he?" Asked Thali.

"He is in Africa, in a lair, empty in the forest. Poor guy Is alone" Said North.

"Well, I'm off!" Yelled Thali as she flew out of the room.

"She is too quick" Said Jack as he flew out, following her.

"Good luck with that one" Said North, winking at Jack. Jack smiled and walked out of the office. He flew outside and had seen Thali was sitting on top of a crafting table outside a yeti's home.

"You want to start this new adventure?" Asked Jack, sitting next to her.

"It's just, if I tell you, you might think I'm weird and crazy" Said Thali.

"Look, if there is something I need to know, go ahead, you can trust me" Said Jack, putting his arm around her.

"No, that isn't what I meant" She jumped off the table and put her hands in her pockets.

Chapter 6.

A Walk Through the Mysterious Forest

"Jack, this Marvin, could he be…?" She didn't finish.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't evil…if North knows him then he is good" Said Jack.

"But what if something bad happens?" Asked Thali.

"Don't worry, we ask for our information then we leave, and I can plan something fun for us to do" Said Jack.

"You're the best" Said Thali.

"Now c'mon, lets do this" He grabbed her hand and the sprinted for a cliff. They leaped off the edge and flew up. It was just a matter of time, they arrived in Africa.

"The animals here are so cute" Said Thali, landing on top of a tree.

"I know, but be careful, dangerous animals are around too" Said Jack, squeezing her hand.

"Oh, like bears and lions?" Asked Thali.

"Even snakes…" Jack tried to spook her out.

"S-s-s-s-s-snake!" Yelled Thali.

"Where?!" Yelled Jack, he leaped off the tree and face-planted onto the ground.

"Hahahahahaah!" Laughed Thali.

"Not funny" Said Jack, scratching his head.

"It is to me!" Thali leaped off and kept laughing.

"Ok, fun time is over" Said Jack. They started to walk towards a dark forest, with Thali's teeth making sounds.

"Are you really that scared?" Asked Jack.

"That wasn't me" Said Thali.

"Then what's that sound?" Asked Jack.

"Maybe it's your teeth" Said Thali.

"Nope, not me" Whispered Jack. They walked through a forest, a very dark forest. It covered the tops, leaves falling everywhere…animals anywhere to be seen. There was only an owl up in a tree, making howling sounds.

"Ok, how did it get dark all of a sudden?" Whispered Thali.

"I don't know, the trees I guess, or maybe its getting dark" Whispered Jack back at her.

"Jack, I'm scared" Said Thali.

"Your going to be fine, stay close" Said Jack. Jack pointed his staff at the trees for any danger and they kept walking.

"Where's the hideout?" Asked Thali.

"We are near but there could be danger" Said Jack. Thali quickly pointed to a dark figure, in the distance and started to sprint.

"Thali wait!" Yelled Jack. He ran after her, and she had seen a pile of leaves, so she jumped over it. Jack didn't see where he was going and stepped on the pile, he fell underneath the ground and into a hole. Thali turned around and looked down the hole.

"Jack, you ok?!" Asked Thali.

"Thali lookout!" Yelled Jack. A massive tree with eyes stood behind her and tried to grab her. Thali rolled out of the way and pointed her staff at it.

"You have no chance against me" Said Thali.

"Intruder alert, must destroy intruder" Said the tree. Thali sprinted for him and leaped into the air, she swayed her staff and ice came bursting out. The tree dodged her attack and pocked it's tongue at her.

"He is done for now" Said Thali, she was so mad, her staff started to glow bright blue. She tried to hit the tree but it kept disappearing. She waved the staff around and she ran for him again. This time as the tree disappeared to stand behind her, she already turned around and let out an ice explosion. The tree froze and it fell onto the ground. Thali quickly sprinted towards the trap and kneeled onto the edge.

"Jack, why, um, why aren't you flying back up?" Asked Thali.

"That's because my foot is stuck" Said Jack, he struggled to slip his barefoot out of the vine.

"You need some help there?" She asked.

"Yeah, please" Replied Jack. Thali jumped into the hole and tugged on the vine, it was so strong.

"I-it's so thick" Said Thali, struggling to pull it off.

"I know, what are we going to do?" Asked Jack.

"One thing to do" Said Thali, she grabbed the vine and used all her strength to get it out.

"Don't hurt yourself" Said Jack, he shuffled over behind Thali and tried to pull his foot out.

"Just a little bit more~" Thali pulled and pulled and suddenly the vine came right out of the underground. She fell back and landed on Jack.

"Your lucky I was behind you to catch you" Smiled Jack.

"Thanks" Thali quickly got up and flew out of the hole. Jack grabbed his staff and flew behind her.

"That was strange, since when were trees able to move like that?" Asked Thali.

"I have got no clue, but you really kicked his leaves" Said Jack.

"I know I did, I showed him who is champ" Said Thali, smiling. Both Frosts walked towards a light, it was so bright, different colours everywhere and lots of noise. It was a house, a hut to be exact. Mainly wood and sticks, Marvin's lair.

"This must be the place" Said Jack.

"Wow, ok, so wizards can be crazy, is this one crazy?" Asked Thali.

"Possibly" Replied Jack.

Chapter 7.

Marvin The Wizard.

"You knock" Said Thali. Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Marvin.

Thali and Jack walked in and spells came flying everywhere, shooting from every direction. Thali and Jack quickly ducked and flew to the ceiling and stuck around up there.

"Who are you, fellow travellers?" Marvin stared at the two Frosts on the ceiling.

"Jack Frost" Said Jack.

"Thali Frost" Said Thali.

"Well look who it is, it's the Frosts! My, am I glad to meet you, I'm Marvin and welcome to my home!" Said Marvin, raising his hands. Marvin looked really young, he was shorter than the Frosts but mortally aged 18. He had blonde hair, fairly longer than Jack's, a dark blue sweater, with a brown vest and brown pants. He also had some shoes on. His staff was smaller than what the Frosts carry but it contained the ability to cast spells.

"Hello Marvin, we are in need for information" Said Jack.

"What kind, I have anything you want to know about, dragons, mythical creatures, legends and immortal beings" Said Marvin.

"Well, we want to know when our birthdays are and our real names" Said Thali.

"Sure! There's a book to that, but first…" Marvin stopped there.

"First?" Thali was confused.

"To get to the book you must get it through a magic portal" Said Marvin.

"Oh man, why don't you people just keep your belongs to yourselves" Whispered Jack. Thali quickly nudged him and Marvin grabbed his staff.

"Get down from there if you want to get this book of names of immortal beings" Ordered Marvin.

"If you clean up all these spells, we will get down" Said Jack.

"Fine" Marvin waved his staff and all the spells went into an empty bag. Thali and Jack slowly landed in front of Marvin, and looked down.

"You guys are so tall, wish I were as tall as you" Said Marvin.

"Well we are known as the tallest immortal teens" Said Jack.

"We are?" Thali turned to face Jack.

"I'm pretty sure" Said Jack.

"Now let me quickly grab my portal opener" Marvin went into another room while Thali walked around, admiring the jars full of magic beans and spells.

Thali turned around to see a blue sparkly ball bounce out of Marvin's bag. It rebounded off the walls and headed for Thali. She quickly hid behind the table,

Chapter 8.

Thali Turned Into A Fairy.

while Jack stared at the potions. The blue sparkly spell headed for him, Thali widened her eyes and leaped out. She jumped in front of him and the blue sparkly ball hit her. Jack turned around while Thali was completely covered in blue sparkles. Jack widened his eyes and watched her fall to the ground. The blue sparkles disappeared and Thali slowly stood up straight.

"I do not feel…normal…it's like something stabbed my back" Said Thali.

"That's because something did stab your back, lets just say a pair of blue wings have stabbed into your back" Said Jack.

"What?!" Thali sprinted to the mirror and looked at the large pair of blue wings that were on her back.

"That does not seem good, where's Marvin?" Jack jogged into the other room and dragged Marvin in.

"You and your spells! One of them escaped and now Thali has wings!" Yelled Jack.

"I'm sorry, ok! I have the portal" Said Marvin.

"Forget the portal, get rid of these hideous things!" Yelled Thali, grabbing Marvin's shirt.

"Go through the portal and from there I will tell you what to do" Said Marvin.

"Alright, c'mon Thali" Jack grabbed her hand and Marvin opened the portal, Marvin's hand shaking, he had never known Thali had that power of will with a big personality. They jumped in and the portal closed. They came out of the portal into a flower field and face planted onto the grass.

"Jack?" Called Thali.

"Yes?" Replied Jack.

"Where are we and where are our staffs?" Asked Thali.

"I don't know" Said Jack.

"You are currently in a virtual dimension, here, you have to face many challenges, this dimension doesn't permit weapons like your staffs, so in return you have one ability to help you through the challenges. Pass them all, you get to seek the book and be back to normal" An echo of Marvin's voice surrounded them.

"What?! We never asked for challenges!" Yelled Thali.

"North asked though, we are testing your skills" Said Marvin.

"So wait, by back to normal, did you mean just Thali or is there a problem with me too?" Asked Jack.

"One ability each" Marvin's voice faded away.

"Great, now I have something" Said Jack.

"Look at me! I'm a bird!" Yelled Thali.

"Well Tooth is a bird" Said Jack.

"Yeah but I don't like having wings, I am not a fairy!" Yelled Thali.

"True, ok, no staffs….luckily this dimension is cold" Said Jack.

"These things don't even work" Said Thali, doing her best to flap the wings.

"How strange" Said Jack.

"We need to get through this, these wings are annoying me now" Said Thali.

"It's ok, we are in this together" Said Jack.

Chapter 9.

The Weak Bridge- First Challenge

"Ok so if there's a really long bridge over a dangerous-looking river, is it better to slowly walk or run for our lives?" Asked Thali, pointing to a weak wooden bridge.

"I'd run for our lives, that bridge doesn't look safe" Said Jack.

"I'm going first" Thali winked at Jack and she sprinted for the bridge. She stepped on the board and it wobbled. Thali balanced carefully and started to take faster steps.

"I'm coming behind you" Said Jack as he took big steps. Thali started to sprint and as she stepped onto the next board, her foot stepped in between the boards. She dropped under the board and grabbed hold of the rope.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack. Jack turned around and widened his eyes. The rope started to break and the bridge about to go down. Jack sprinted for Thali and grabbed her hand. He pulled as much as he could and threw her up in the air. She did a back flip and landed in his arms.

"Since when were we that heavy for this bridge?!" Yelled Jack.

"You might want to run" Said Thali. Jack sprinted as fast as he could and the boards started falling off. Some of them falling after he stepped on them. The bridge fell and he leaped in the air, trying to reach the edge. Both Frosts landed on the ground with Jack hugging Thali in close.

"Is it over?" Asked Thali, with her head under his chin.

"Yeah, that was a close one" Said Jack. Thali looked up to see Jack smiling and she quickly wiggled out of his arms.

"Thanks, for saving me" Said Thali, sitting up.

"It was nothing, I'm always here to protect you" He also sat up next to her.

"So, first challenge already nearly got us in trouble" Said Thali.

"I know, it might get harder" Said Jack. Thali stood up and looked behind to see her useless wings.

"I really want my staff and these wings burnt" Said Thali.

"You do look beautiful with blue wings" Said Jack, giggling.

"Stop talking Jack" Said Thali, twitching her eyes.

"Ok ok I'm done, you still look nice, honestly" Said Jack. Thali slammed her hand onto his mouth.

"Mhudghg" Jack tried to speak.

"Shhh, keep it down, I heard something" Said Thali.

"Mmmmhuhum" Mumbled Jack.

"Don't speak, got it?" Whispered Thali. Jack nodded and Thali removed her hand from Jack's cold mouth. Thali looked around but there was nothing. Suddenly Thali saw a bow sticking out from a bush with an arrow aiming at Jack.

"Jack lookout!" Thali leaped for him and took him to the ground as the arrow flew past them.

"H-how did you know that thing was coming at me?" Jack's stomach squashed from Thali's fall.

"I saw it, it aimed at you" Said Thali, getting off Jack.

Chapter 10.

Jack The Ninja- Second Challenge

"Who was it?" Asked Jack, getting up too.

"I don't know" Replied Thali. The bush was rustling a man-horse came out of the bushes with an army of man-horses.

"Oh Frosticles…what now?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know, Jack, no staff no battle!" Yelled Thali. Jack sprinted for one of the man-horses and kicked him in the face. Jack did a back flip and kicked two other man-horses. Thali widened her eyes, she had never seen Jack fight like that before.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Yelled Thali.

"I don't know!" Yelled Jack. Jack ran up a tree and backed flipped again, he punched two more man-horses and one was left. He smirked at him and the man-horse aimed at Jack with his bow and arrow. Jack dodged all of his shots and took him down. Jack punched him rapidly to the ground and finished them all up.

Thali, with her mouth wide open couldn't believe what she has just seen.

"Whoa, this must be my ability, ninja skills" Said Jack.

"Well I had just fallen deeply in love with this ninja" Thali smirked at him.

"Haha, attracting the Frost, this is handy" Said Jack.

"I'd love to see you fight like that again" Said Thali.

"Wait, you didn't like me when I couldn't fight like that?" Asked Jack.

"No, I just get easily entertained when you kick butt" Smirked Thali.

"Well, I am loving this ability!" Exclaimed Jack, fist pumping.

"And I'm stuck with these wings" Said Thali.

"C'mon, there might be more challenges" Said Jack, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a cliff.

"Dead end" Said Thali.

"It cant be, how are we going to get across?" Asked Jack.

"We might probably be able to land on the bottom of the cliff if we are attacked by them" Said Thali, pointing at big dinosaurs.

"Really?! Dinosaurs?! C'mon!" Yelled Jack, yelling at the virtual sky. The dinosaurs surrounded them and they slowly backed towards the edge of the cliff.

"What now?" Asked Thali.

"Panic…Yell…Scream…" Said Jack.

"I am not doing that" Said Thali. Thali stepped back a bit more as the dinosaurs came closer and she hit mid air. She fell back and started to fall. Jack fell too, but more rapidly.

"Jack!" Thali yelled.

"Thali, this might sound crazy, but your wings are handy!" Yelled Jack, air swimming towards her.

"My what!? No, they don't even work!" Yelled Thali.

"Believe in yourself!" Yelled Jack, it's almost the bottom and Thali closed her eyes.

"C'mon!" She yelled and her eyes slowly opened. She wasn't falling anymore…she was flying. Jack was still about to hit the ground and Thali dived down to catch him.

"Gotcha" She said, catching his hood.

"I knew you could do it" He said. Thali flew up towards the other side of the cliff and put Jack safely down on the ground.

"Nice wings" Said Jack. Thali looked behind her and they flapped rapidly.

"Ahhh, Frosticles" Said Thali.

"Well, aren't you happy you get to fly?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah I am" Said Thali, smiling. She rapidly flew through the forest and around trees extremely fast.

"She is good" Said Jack. Thali landed too close in front of him and smirked.

"So, where's the next challenge?" Asked Thali.

"Continue probably down the path" Jack said. They both started walking towards an isolated desert. Thali and Jack widened their eyes and stared at each other.

"Jack, no way, it's a big change in temperature!" Said Thali.

"We have to, we are unstoppable" Jack held her hand and they walked through the wave of blue light and into a new world.

"Ahhh, it's really warm in here" Said Thali.

Chapter 11.

Two Abilities Combined- Final Challenge

"We can do this" Said Jack. Thali pointed to a really big nest on top of a large tree.

"If there's a big nest like that, then that means there's a big mother bird" Said Thali.

"And that is definitely her" Jack turned around to see a beak right in front of his face. Jack made a fist and punched her beak, the bird was digitalised so it wasn't real.

"And there's her army of baby birds" Said Thali.

"They aren't real, use your wings to slice them up" Said Jack. Thali nodded and flew towards the army, she sliced through all of them and they disappeared.

"Thali, grab some vines, while I distract the mother bird, tie her feet and wings!" He yelled.

"Alright!" Yelled Thali, she flew to grab some vines and dived down underneath the bird. She flew in circles and the vine tightened the bird's feet. Thali tied a knot and the bird flapping it's wings. Thali had an angry look on her face while Jack used his fighting skills to distract it. She flew around the bird and tied up her wings. The bird flapped it's wings and hit Thali real hard. Thali flew across the desert and landed beside a cactus.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack. The bird fell to the ground and disappeared. He sprinted to her and she had her eyes shut.

"Please Thali, come back!" Yelled Jack, he put her head down and had tears in his eyes. She was still alive but she wouldn't wake up. That bird really knocked her out. Jack squeezed his lips together and had an angry look on his face. He stared at her face and slowly put his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Thali opened her eyes and widened them. She pushed Jack off and looked around.

"Jack! Seriously?!" Yelled Thali.

"Oh your ok!" Yelled Jack, he gave her big hug.

"Yeah I am, did you have to kiss me?" Asked Thali.

"Well you weren't waking up…and I was dying!" Yelled Jack.

"True, Jack…Is the bird gone?" She asked.

"Yeah it disappeared" Replied Jack.

"We did it" Smiled Thali.

"We did" Said Jack.

"No, Jack, we actually did it! We completed all the challenges! M-my wings, they are gone!" Yelled Thali.

"Your right, me no ninja skills" Jack had his head down.

"Hey, your still strong even without those skills, I love you the way you are" She smirked.

"Come here you" He said, she jumped up and he held her up high, holding her waist and spinning in circles.

"You Frosts finished there?!" Echoed Marvin.

"Yes" Said Thali, Jack let her go and a portal opened in front of them. Thali dived in and Jack jumped in behind her. They both landed outside Marvin's house with the Guardians and the girls standing there, cheering.

"What's all this?" Asked Jack.

Chapter 12.

Information Given And A Warm Feeling

"A real surprise party" Said Danae.

"Thali, Jack, would you like to know your personal information?" Asked Marvin, holding out the book of immortal beings. Marvin blew the dust off, Thali and Jack coughing.

"Sure, just stop blowing the dust on us" Said Thali.

"So if there's a party now, is it a birthday party?" Asked Jack.

"No, a celebration one, for your success!" Yelled North.

"Ready?" Asked Jack.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Replied Thali, they held the book together and flicked the pages; they turned to their last name, in the 'F' section and looked down the list.

"Jackson Overland Frost, November 12th 1695, rebirth- February 6th 1712 (aged 17)" Read Jack, he widened his eyes and smiled. Underneath his name was Thali's.

"I knew that Jackson was your name, remember when I said Overland? I don't know why I said that, I don't think that I had said it before but, I don't know" Said Thali.

"So, what's yours Thali?" Asked Danae.

"Thalia Abigail Frost, June 15th 1846, rebirth- July 27th 1862 (aged 16)" Thali read it out and widened her eyes.

"Wow, it's Thalia Abigail, that's a cool name!" Yelled Tooth. Thali smiled and handed the book back to Marvin. She smirked at Jack and gave him a hug.

"So, Thalia…nice name" Said Jack.

"Thanks Jackson" Said Thali.

"Yes, I love your name Jack" A girl so warm, hair so red, she wore a red dress with flame patterns in some places. She was tanned, orange eyes and the fire queen.

"Who is she?" Asked Jack.

"I'm Fiona Flame, queen of fire" Said Fiona.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Thali.

"I was actually near, and I overheard you guys. When I saw you the lot, thought I want to introduce myself" Said Fiona.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fiona" Said Jack.

"My, you are hotter in person, I mean colder, we are opposites" Said Fiona.

"Yeah, we are opposites" Said Jack, knowing what she said before the cold part.

"Don't go near us please" Said Thali, stepping back.

"Oh I wont go near you, I know I'm warm and your cold" Said Fiona.

"So what do you do for a living?" Asked Jack.

"Lighting fires" Said Fiona.

"So you just blow stuff up and set things alight?" Asked Thali.

"Yes, that is what I do" Replied Fiona.

"Are you with anyone, or are you alone?" Asked Jack.

"I have been alone for as long as I can remember, I wish I did have someone by my side, like your sidekick" Replied Fiona.

"She isn't my-…" Jack was interrupted.

"Opposites attract you know, especially a hot girl and a cold guy" Said Fiona walking towards Jack. Jack widened his eyes and Thali was in shock in what she just said.

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you" Said Jack.

"It's ok, it's just me" Said Fiona.

"Are you sure because I die if I'm under warm conditions" Said Jack, stepping back.

"When I'm in a happy mood my temperature level drops but when I'm mad, I burn" Said Fiona.

"Thali, you jealous?" Asked Tooth.

"W-what? No, why in the world would I be jealous?" Replied Thali, crossing her arms.

"Because she is trying to steal Jack off you" Said Tooth.

"She just doesn't know we are together" Said Thali.

"So Jack, want to go hang out?" Asked Fiona.

"No, I'm busy" Replied Jack, but already, Fiona grabbed his arm and she dragged him to the lake.

"Let's go Jack!" Exclaimed Fiona.

"Now your in trouble" Said Bunny.

"She is just making friends!" Yelled Thali.

"More like getting a partner" Said Bunny.

"It's not like that, Jack wouldn't fall for her, even if she is beautiful" Said Thali.

"She could make him like her, fire immortals are tricky" Said North.

"She wouldn't" Said Thali.

"Oh Thali, but she would" Said Bunny.

"Must I stop her, or tell her" Said Thali.

"Before losing Jack, yes ya gotta stop her" Said Bunny.

"Sheesh" Sighed Thali.

Chapter 13.

Fiona's Fun.

Jack was dragged to a lake where there weren't many trees. Fiona couldn't fly but she could turn into a flame and quickly burst away. Jack didn't want to make her angry otherwise he will get burned, so he just kept quiet without attempting to escape.

"Alright, how should we start?" Asked Fiona.

"Start what exactly?" Jack asked.

"Our relationship silly! Should we go ice and burn people's house?" Fiona squeezed his hand so tight now.

"No, please I don't want to hurt any mortals" Said Jack.

"Well what do you want? Oh I see, you want to get closer huh? Well you earned it I guess" Fiona leaned forward and Jack turned around seeing Thali sprint up behind her.

"You little flame!" Yelled Thali. She leaped up and used her foot to kick her on the back. Jack jumped to one side and Fiona fell to the ground.

"What the?!" Yelled Fiona.

"Jack, c'mon lets leave" Thali grabbed his slightly warm hand and started to walk off.

"So you think you could just take him away huh?" Fiona said as she stood up with her hair filling up into flames.

"She is going to get mad. What do we do?" Asked Jack.

"Your coming with me!" Yelled Fiona.

"No you are not taking him!" Yelled Thali.

"And why is that?" Asked Fiona.

"Because he is with me" Thali had an angry look on her face.

"No he isn't" Said Fiona, grabbing Jack's hand.

"Yes he is" Said Thali.

"Let go of him" Said Fiona.

"If you want him, your going to have to go through me!" Yelled Thali.

"Fine, you asked for it, but remember that I'm a fire spirit and you're an ice spirit" Warned Fiona.

"I don't care who you are as long as Jack doesn't get hurt by your flames" Said Thali, pointing her staff at Fiona. Jack widened his eyes and whispered in Thali's ear.

"You really don't need to do this, she is a fire spirit, she can kill you" Whispered Jack.

Chapter 14.

Fire Vs. Ice

"I have to, she can kill you too" Replied Thali.

"You have no chance!" Fiona raised her hands and threw flame balls at Thali, Thali rollie pollied to the side and dodged her attack. Jack pointed his staff at Fiona too now.

"What? Jack!" Yelled Fiona.

"I'm sorry but if you hurt Thali, I have no choice but to face you" Said Jack.

"How could you? I thought we were friends?" Asked Fiona.

"I just met you!" Yelled Jack.

"I know we are meant to be" Said Fiona.

"Thali is my type, she is with me" Said Jack.

"Then I will make you like me!" Yelled Fiona.

"Jack, don't listen to her" Said Thali, gripping his hand.

"You are under my command" Said Fiona. Jack's eyes widened and was already under her orders.

"What did you do?" Asked Thali, she turned to face Jack and he started walking towards Fiona.

"He likes me now. Now shoo off, he doesn't need you" Said Fiona.

"What? No! Let him go!" Yelled Thali.

"It's too late now, I have been looking for someone like him and now I got what I wanted" Said Fiona.

"You cant just put him under a spell, and he doesn't like you!" Yelled Thali.

"Of course he does, Jack do you like me?" Asked Fiona.

"Totally" Said Jack. Thali widened her eyes and turned around. She looked back for a moment and started to run. As she ran, tears came rushing down her cheeks.

"What have you done?" Asked Jack.

"What?! Your under my spell!" Yelled Fiona.

"No I'm not, well I was I think but I'm trying to get rid of your image in my head" Said Jack.

"Well you have no chance now, your under my command at some points" Said Fiona.

"Well I am a winter spirit so your power against an opposite can be weak" Said Jack.

"No it cant be, my flames can kill you" Said Fiona.

"Well thanks to you and your silly actions, Thali thinks differently" Said Jack, he turned back and started to sprint after Thali. He flew over the trees and spotted her sitting under a tree, covering her face tucked in with her knees.

"Hey, you ok?" Asked Jack as he landed beside her.

"What? What are you doing here, leave me alone" Said Thali.

"She put me under a spell, I can weaken her, her spells can't fully work against opposites" Said Jack.

"Can't fully?" Thali looked up at him.

"Well just a tad" Said Jack.

"I'm still mad at her, how can she just suddenly appear from the woods and take you away?" Asked Thali.

"That is very odd. I like her a lot" Said Jack.

"What?" Thali stared into his eyes.

"She is my fire queen" Said Jack.

"Not again, please, Jack your not yourself!" Yelled Thali, she grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

"Don't touch me, I have to leave now, my queen awaits my presence" Said Jack.

"No…how can she do this!" Thali got up and sprinted towards where Fiona was.

"Ahhh, don't worry Thali, you'll find someone better" Said Fiona as Thali approached her.

Chapter 15.

Jack Under Command

"I don't have time for your tricks" Said Thali, pointing her staff at her.

"Well too bad, he is already under my spell" Said Fiona.

"Soon, he won't be, then we will see whose finding someone better" Said Thali.

"Yaaaa!" Yelled Fiona, she threw rapid fireballs at Thali. Thali jumped and dodged many of them but the last one she got hit.

"AHHHH!" Yelled Thali, the fireball hit her foot and she grabbed her foot and fell to the ground.

"Told you, fire always beats ice" Said Fiona.

"How could you?" Whispered Thali.

"How could I? How can I hurt poor little Frost? Or should I say toasted Frost" Laughed Fiona. Thali quickly got up and shot an ice wave at Fiona. Fiona stopped it with her hand and melted the ice.

"How am I able to beat her?" Whispered Thali to herself.

"Hahahaha" laughed Fiona.

"Her temperature is low when she isn't mad" Whispered Thali. Thali waved her staff and ice formed under Fiona's feet, a trail of ice lead to a tree and Fiona slipped.

"Whoa!" Yelled Fiona as she headed for a tree. Boom! Fiona fell to the ground and her flames turned off, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I'm not here to burst your flames but ummm…you just got iced" Smiled Thali.

"He is still under my spell" Said Fiona.

"Not anymore" Jack had his arms crossed, standing next to Thali and smirked.

"Yaaa!" Fiona threw a big fireball at Thali. Thali widened her eyes and a hot blast hit her cheek.

"Ahhhhhh!" Thali touched her cheek and she dropped to the ground.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack, he kneeled next to her and examined her burnt cheek.

"I'm fine, argh, it stings" Said Thali.

"Don't worry, she isn't hurting you anymore" Said Jack.

"No Jack don't" Whispered Thali. Jack stood up and gave Fiona an angry look.

"Don't you even think about hurting Thali" Said Jack.

"I won't, but I will not leave without you" Said Fiona, her hair on fire.

"Stop! Don't, like I said you want him, your fighting me" Said Thali, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Thali what are you thinking, go back to everyone, your not in good shape" Whispered Jack as she tripped and he caught her in his arms.

"How dare you touch him!" Fiona threw a massive fireball at Thali and Jack stood in front of her.

"Unstoppable, don't give up!" Jack kept repeating the words and Thali looked up to see a huge fireball come at him.

"No…No!" Thali pushed Jack to the ground and a huge blast hit Thali, in just 2 seconds the brightest light exploded.

"Argh, the light is just so bright….Thali!" Yelled Jack, covering his eyes.

"Blue light?!" Yelled Fiona.

"ARGHHHH!" A loud bang came from Thali as her staff tried to stop the fireball, clashing against the cold.

Chapter 16.

Thali's Greatest Attack

"What?!" Yelled Fiona as she kept blasting fire at Thali.

"Ahhhhh!" Thali screamed as she widened her arms to the side, winding her attack. Suddenly she hit both hands together and blue light shown everywhere. Ice came rushing out of Thali and her staff and headed for Fiona.

"Nooo!" Yelled Fiona as she got hit. Her flames all melted away. Thali suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack, he kneeled beside her as she had burns all over herself.

Jack lowered his head and tried using his finger to touch her skin.

"Ouch" Jack's finger stung and he looked at Fiona who was standing up slowly. Jack got up and flew to her.

"You couldn't have just become friends with us huh?!" Yelled Jack, making a fist.

"I'm sorry! I have never made friends and I never believed I could so I just wanted you because your so nice…what was I thinking?" Said Fiona.

"Thali never meant to hurt you, she was protecting me" Said Jack.

"I'm really sorry I will let you never see me again" Fiona turned around and grabbed her shoulder.

"ARGH!" Jack put his hand in his pocket and fake smiled.

"Sorry I should've known you can get really hurt if I'm around" Fiona slowly started to walk.

"No, look, we can all be friends, just one condition that's important…no trying to kill us" Said Jack.

"You really think I can be friends with you and Thali?" Fiona turned around and looked confused.

"Sure…now I need to somehow help Thali, I cant wake her up" Said Jack.

"Sorry again…I was too carried away" Said Fiona.

"No it's all good" Said Jack as he kneeled beside Thali.

"I don't know how to get her back to normal" Said Fiona.

"I'll try and freeze her, she is freaking too warm" Said Jack as he pointed his staff at her. Cold mist and fog surrounded her and she slowly began to wake up.

"Hmmmm, Jack?" Whispered Thali.

"Yes it's me" Said Jack, bringing her to her feet.

"What happened?" Asked Thali.

"You passed out" Said Jack.

"I'm really sorry Thali" Said Fiona.

"What? Huh?" Thali rubbed her eyes and looked at her hands.

"Your all burnt, here" Said Jack as he grabbed her hands and coldness rushed through her body from his magic. Thali's skin turning back to normal, Fiona smiled.

"So like, she good now?" Asked Thali.

"Yeah she apologised" Said Jack as he gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad your fine" Said Thali.

"By the way, how did you create such a huge explosion?" Asked Jack.

"I didn't know I could do that" Said Thali.

"We friends?" Asked Fiona.

"Yeah ok" Said Thali.

"Yay! Don't worry I promise I wont use any spells or fire against you" Said Fiona.

"We will see you around?" Asked Jack.

"Definitely" Replied Fiona.

"Jack, am I bad, like did I really hurt Fiona badly?" Asked Thali.  
"No, don't say that. You saved me, I didn't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you and your jealousy" Replied Jack, smiling.  
"Be quiet, I wasn't jealous!" Thali hit his shoulder softly and smiled.

"Sure you weren't!" Jack started to laugh and run away.  
"You have no idea what consequence your going to face right when I catch you!" Yelled Thali.

Chapter 17.

The Jealousy?

"Catch me then!" Yelled Jack.

"Oh you are up for it" Said Thali. Jack flew up a tree and Thali couldn't find him.  
"Does he have to hide?" Asked Thali to herself.  
"Boo!" Yelled Jack as he picked her up from behind and swung around in circles.

Fiona hid in a tree and smiled.

"They are a cute couple, yeah opposites don't attract, when it comes to fire and ice" Whispered Fiona to herself as she turned into a flame and flew away.

"Jack put me down you little polar bear!" Yelled Thali.  
"Since when I your little polar bear?" Asked Jack.  
"Since now, could you please let go?" Asked Thali.

"Not until you tell me why you are calling me pet names" Said Jack.  
"I don't know, I might have more feelings for you than before" Said Thali, blushing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! She just said that! oh my gosh! Thali, are you serious?" He asked, putting her down. He didn't know if she was joking.

"No, I will be honest with you...I hate myself for saying that now" Said Thali, putting her hand on her forehead and scratched it.  
"No don't hate yourself, that was cool and sweet of you" Said Jack, smiling.

"Oh shoosh, I'm gonna go hit my head against that tree, I don't know what I was saying" Said Thali, walking towards a tree.  
"What? No don't. C'mon, you should now that I like you even more, so your not the only one" Said Jack, she turned around and he leaned his arm against the tree.

"Forget what I said!" Said Thali.  
"Oh I won't, I wish I had a recorder to tape you" Said Jack, laughing.  
"You want me to just go find someone else, hmm, how about I go visit Jake?" Said Thali, smiling.

"Who is Jake?" Asked Jack.  
"Jealous much?" Asked Thali.  
"No I just want to know who this Jake guy is" Said Jack.  
"He is a guy, I see him walk around the areas in Perth, you know...I haven't met him but I will soon" Said Thali.  
"Oh so ok, just sure leave me here, you going to some Jake" Said Jack, putting his hand in his pocket.

"I'm kidding, Jake doesn't exist, it was a joke...got you again" Smiled Thali.  
"Oh c'mon! Fine I was jealous a bit" Said Jack.  
"Fine, I was jealous because of Fiona, happy now, we even?" Asked Thali.  
"We are even. Now where to next?" Asked Jack.  
"To Jackson!" Yelled Thali, pointing her hand up to the sky.

"To me?" Asked Jack, confused.  
"Yeah, I'm going to you, watch out" Said Thali as she stood behind him and jumped on his back.  
"Piggy back's?" Asked Jack.

"Fight!" Yelled Thali.

Chapter 18.

The Thalia and Jackson Reminders

"Nooooooo!" Jack put her down and immediately she took him to the ground.  
"If you want me by your side, there has to be some physical fights" Said Thali.  
"Really? This is just not right" Said Jack.  
"Fine what do you want to do, other than fight?" Asked Thali, sitting beside him.  
"Check this out, look see that Hornet wasp, carrying a huge dead spider on her back?" Asked Jack, pointing to a girl Hornet carrying a spider.  
"Yes, she caught her food" Smiled Thali.  
"Well, see that bird, staring at her?" Asked Jack.

"That bird is going to eat her?" Asked Thali, widening her eyes.  
"No, the bird is going to steal the spider" Said Jack. Thali watched as the bird flew down next to the Hornet and grabbed the spider in its beak. The Hornet, flew up and tried to sting the bird, chasing it everywhere.

"Oh wow! She is angry at the bird!" Yelled Thali.  
"Yep, and now she has no food" Said Jack.  
"Oh...she will find a new one" Smiled Thali.  
"Yeah, greedy bird" Said Jack, staring at the bird putting the dead spider in the nest where the mother bird ate with him.

"Awww, he took it because of his friend" Smiled Thali.  
"That must be his girlfriend or wife" Said Jack, smiling.  
"Awww, that is so sweet...he is such a bad gentleman to her, stealing food off insects" Laughed Thali.

"And you know who that scene reminds you of?" He asked.  
"I don't kno-...you and me? Haha no Jack, wait, you do steal things! You steal things that I don't realise you steal! Hey!" Yelled Thali.  
"Haha, that is what the birds remind me of, me protecting you and you protecting me...that is a life lesson, always take care for each other even when it burns. Haha!" Laughed Jack. Thali smiled and put her head on his shoulder.  
"That is actually true" Said Thali.

Jack stared into her eyes and slowly stood up, Thali looked up the tree and smirked.  
"So pet names huh?" Asked Jack.  
"No, no pet names" Said Thali.  
"You so love me" Said Jack, smirking.  
"I'm leaving" Said Thali as she turned around.

"Here we go again" Said Jack. He walked behind her really close and she smiled. Thali quickly turned around and grabbed his neck. He widened his eyes and kissed her. She pushed him to the ground and sprinted away laughing.  
"Does she need to push me?" Asked Jack to himself.  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I push you?" Asked Thali sarcastically, landing in front of him.  
"Yes" Replied Jack.

"Well then start being a man" Said Thali.  
"I'm not a man...I'm just a young teenager like you..." He replied.  
"Oh shoosh you" Thali leaned forward and kissed his nose.  
"Best day ever" Said Jack to himself. Thali looked back and smirked, while running through the woods, doing stunts and tricks with her staff. Jack quickly ran next to her and started doing the same thing. All day was just fun times for the Frosts.

The End.

By Thali!

The Frost Legend 7? New adventures for Thali and Jack? New villain? Well, we will see next term!


End file.
